


Swallow It

by SpiceyIceey



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bad Christmas Puns Because I can, Because Its Hot, Hot Sex, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will go down with these ships, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceyIceey/pseuds/SpiceyIceey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aizen and Gin's family become the Modern Brady Bunch what happens? (Besides the end of the world.) We follow Grimmjow and Nnoitra and their journey through life as an integrated family, crazy in laws and through unexpected relationships and trails. Why is Ulquiorra the poster child of everything perfect sneaking out in the middle of the night? Well put your money where your mouth is cause this is one hell of a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cello everyone SpiceyIceey here I haven't forgotten about Prey and I hope to update soon! But this just had to be out up because my bleach boys wouldn't shut the fuck up about it. Stupid Narcissistic hunks. *sighs* Plus this will be lots of porn with some plot but mostly porn to feed my now starving muse :). So read review comment and enjoy Swallow It!!! Oh and I sure as shit dont own Bleach, otherwise it wold be Yaoi all the way and so many shirtless men for purely perverted purposes!!!! SpiceyIceey Out!

I know Aizen is an asshole but I love him too much to make him completely evil so in this he is going to be the biggest pervert alive! BEWARE!

FLASHBACK

"In the beginning there were 13 great empires also called the Gotei Thirteen. Each of those empires had a ruler who had proved themselves more than worthy to take their place as the king of their state. The head king who had been ruling well over a thousand years was the oldest and strongest of these kings, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Yamamoto in a way viewed his empire as the ideal state. He expected a strict and orderly conduct of all of the states. His thirteen children were a mix of all races and classes from all over the kingdom. They ranged from the richest and proudest of families to the poorest and most downtrodden. Now they weren't all exactly his biological children he adopted all of them and expected them to have their own children and subordinates. Yamamoto himself was the captain of the First Division which was the highest rank of the Gotei Thirteen. They always deal with any emergency swiftly, with quick decisions and equally quick actions. The Second Division is associated with the Stealth Force. The Third Division had no special duties. The Fourth Division is known for its medical work. The Fifth Division had no special duties although they are highly trained by their captain. The Sixth Division had no special duties, but is seen as a model division by the other Shinigami and is known for its strict adherence to the rules. The Seventh Division had no special duties. The Eighth Division has no special duties. The Ninth Division is always on standby as it is the security force of the Gotei 13 it also oversaw all art and culture. The Tenth Division had no special duties. The Eleventh Division is well known for its brute military force with a specialization of sword-only combat. The Twelfth Division is the scientific research division and has been the home of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute for many years. The Thirteenth Division had no special duties. Even though-"

"This is a boring bedtime story can we get to the fighting already?"

"But Daddy if those divisions hads no spechial duties is they worthless?"

"You always ask dumb questions Neliel."

"Nnoi quit being a snagglewart!"

"What did you say brat"

"Nnoitra your sister is allowed to express her opinions."

"Then I'm allowed too! Right?"

"Yes but you should respect other people feelings as well."

There was a mumble of words.

"What was that Nnoitra?"

"Yes Papa."

"Good boy. Now I'm going to put the rest of your sister and your brothers to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Are you ready princess?" Aizen picked up Nel and strolled out of the room. Behind her father's back, she stuck her tongue out at Nnoitra.

He mouthed the words "you wait and see."

She just grinned. She loved baiting her brother like this. It was always fun.

Nnoitra looked around the room at his brothers. They were an odd bunch his family. Starrk was a sweet looking boy with soft brown hair and grey eyes that carried something that shouldnt be there although he had no idea why or what. He was always sleeping. The lazy bum.

Then there was Yammy he was a giant compared to everyone, he even topped some of the 6th graders at their school. He had mocha colored skin and a big nose that had been broken too many times. Results of him mouthing off to the wrong people. Starrk and Yammy were the oldest by a year. Then there was Nnoitra with his black hair and violet colored eyes. He was hothead who loved to fight and get stronger. He was extremely thin but it was purely muscle… at least in his mind. He often got teased about being to tall and skinny.

Then there was Grimmjow a boy with a shocking head of blue hair and equally blue eyes. His father called it cerulean but it still looked blue. I mean how many blues can there be? He had this catlike finesse about him. He was the fastest in climbing trees, scaling any walls and he was just like Nnoitra, he loved to fight too. They fought every chance they could. Over everything and anything. To action figures to their hot wheels and who was the better wrestler The Rock or The Undertaker. But Grimmjow and him were the closest. They were all as different as night and day. But they were all his family and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt them. He shook his head at these thoughts and thought about tomorrow. What could Dad have planned?

The Next Day

"I don't wanna!"

Push

"Daddy! Nnoi is being mean again!"

Shove

"How come she gets all the attention?"

Punch

"Because I'm the Papa's favowite!"

Kick

"I'm sleepy"

Slap

"Dad, Starrk is falling asleep again."

Bite

"Ya 're so stupid Grimmjow."

Kick

"Well if ya 're my brother that mean ya are too!"

Shove

"What didcha say?"

Punch

"You heard me Beanpole."

Kick

"Aww who's a cranky Kitty?"

Grimmjow lunged at Nnoitra in the confines of the backseat.

"Daddy, Starrk is drooling on the window again."

"Dad Nel called me fat again!"

"Tats because you're huge!"

Aizen sighed and looked in the rearview mirror of his SUV. The picture was as bad as he thought. Nel was in her car seat pointing her fingers at Yammy and making gorilla faces while he was working himself into a snit trying to wrap his hands around her neck but the seatbelt denied him that pleasure. Nnoitra and Grimmjow were trading fists and hitting each other as much as they could while Starrk was on the far side to the window oblivious to the whole world. He was so glad he bought the First Aid kit to all of their family outings. Turning his eyes back on the road he spoke with a calm voice.

"Now children I am only going to say this one time and one time only. You WILL behave and you WILL be on your best behavior when we get out of this car and if any of you cause anyone any trouble there will be no cartoons for a week straight."

There was a quintet of identical gasps.

He risked looking in the mirror.

He was met by the sight of Yammy and Starrk consoling a sobbing Nel. Their faces could only be described as true mortification. Grimmjow and Nnoitra had their faces in their hands mumbling incoherent phrases. He caught the words "worse than death" and "no Yu-Gi-Oh! Finale."

Apparently his threat worked, for the rest of the drive no fighting occurred although he did hear the occasional sniffle and nose blow.

They arrived at the amusement park in perfect timing.

Aizen turned the car off and instructed everyone to get out while he took Nel out of her car seat.

"Yammy could you get the stroller? Grimmjow you get the picnic basket, Nnoitra you grab my camera and Starrk please for kami's sake wake up!"

After everyone was set and Starrk reluctantly shrugged off his sleepiness they ventured into the park.

"Alright children we are going to meet someone who is very important to me today. His name is Gin Ichimaru and he is bringing along some important people. So i expect you all to be on your best behavoir"

"Daddy who ish Gin?"

"Well Nel he is-"

"SOSUKE! OVER 'ERE!"

Aizen turned around to see a lavender haired man pushing a stroller and two kids toddling behind him.

"Gin." He breathed

He pushed the stroller and met him halfway for a hug.

Gin's smile was blinding adn you could actually see his sparkling blue eyes laughing.

"It's been too long, Sosuke."

"You have a lot of catching up to do."

Gin looked puzzled.

"Me?" Gesturing to himself he spoke."Aizen I think ya mean we."

"No I really mean you, I expect to be paid in full."

Aizen then moved his hand lower to grab Gin's hips and dragged them forward to meet his. Gin yelped and blushed. His cheeks were stained pink. He shook Aizen's hand off of him and bent down to Nel who was in the stroller trying to figure out the situation between her dad and this strange new man.

"Ey there! What's ya name pretty girl?" he reached out to touch her sea foam green locks, only for his hand to be knocked away by Nnoitra.

"Don't touch 'er we don't know you!"

Gin was taken aback to say the least but quickly recovered. He glanced at Aizen who was glaring at Nnoitra, who was glaring at Gin.

"Who is he an why is he so important?" Nnoitra spit the last word out through his teeth.

"Ya!" Grimmjow and Starrk chorused. Yammy took the stroller from Aizen, who crouched down so he could look into all of their faces.

"Gin this is Grimmjow, Starrk, Yammy,Neliel and you have already met Nnoitra. Children this is Gin, Ulquiorra, Szayel and Yylfordt."

Aizen took Gin's hand in his and looked him in the eye. "Gin is going to be your new step father and his children are going to be your new brothers."

"Why would you wanna marry 'im? Ain't we enough Dad?" Nnoitra demanded

A scoff was heard from the pale black haired boy named Ulquiorra.

"Only trash would think like that."

All the sudden all hell broke loose between the two families. Nnoitra and Grimmjow lunged at Ulquiorra. Only to be dragged kicking and screaming by Yammy although it looked to be futile. Yylfordt was screaming at Starrk who took the opportunity to fall asleep using the blonde boy as a pillow. Gin looked at Nel in the stroller who smiled a toothy grin. She lifted her arms and said...

"Mama!"

Aizen chuckled and whispered to Gin.

"I think she's a little confused."

Gin just smiled.

Szayel looked back and forth between Aizen and Gin. Gin and Aizen. Mom?Dad? Dad? Mom? Aizen looked at Szayel who looked like he was computing incomplete data inside his head .He laughed and reached down and unbuckled the pink haired boy and set him on his hip. Gin did the same with Nel. He turned to the madness that was his family and spoke.

"Stop right now."

It was as if someone had pushed the pause button on a universal remote, everyone froze.

"Nnoitra get your fist out of Ulquiorra's stomach. Grimmjow quit twisting his arms. Really, two against one isn't a fair fight. Starrk quit falling asleep on Yylfordt, your crushing him. Everyone just step back, take a deep breath and apologize."

All of the boys did exactly that.

"Sorry" was said in unison

"Good now does anyone need the first aid kit? No? Good. Now all of you children you will behave and you will listen to what I'm about to say. I know this is a shock to you but I hope you can all get along because I really do love Gin."

Aizen then turned to Gin and placed his hand in his. Turning his attention back to the children he spoke again.

"I met Gin about three years ago and I have been courting him ever since but since we knew none of you were ready for the big change yet we decided to wait until you all were a little bit older but the idea of us becoming a family now was something that had been our heads for quite some time. I know this is going to be a lot of work and it will take some time but I hope you can help us make this work? Do we have a deal?"

Aizen looked at Nnoitra and Nnoi saw something that hadn't been there in a really long time.

Hope.

"Ya I guess he's okay."

"He's okay in my book Dad." Grimmjow echoed

Aizen looked at Yammy who slapped his back, forcing his legs to not give out underneath the force of it, who grinned.

"Im in."

Starrk shrugged his shoulders and went back to sleeping on Yylfordt's shoulder.

Nel just hugged Gin tighter and said "Mama Gin!"

Gin smiled

"Ulqui-kun what about ya?"

Ulquiorra just shrugged. He then turned to Yylfordt, who looked at him with contempt in his eyes and spoke grudgingly

"If my father wants you then we want you too."

Gin clapped and hugged Aizen while grabbing his hand and the stroller in the other and began walking into the park.

Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Starrk, Yammy, Yylfordt and Ulquiorra silently walked behind their fathers who were having a discussion about what to have at dinner and who's place.

Grimmjow turned to his new stepbrothers. "Which one of you small fries wants to fight me?"

"We don't fight with trash."

The fighting started up with a vengeance.

The amusement park ran out of first aid kits that day.

19 years later

Grimmjow POV

My family was out of their fucking minds. As always. I have told them time and time again that I am not coming home for Christmas or my Dad's company's 'New Year's party'. It entails atrocious Christmas decorations, cinnamon cookies that he was allergic too, tacky Christmas cards, and his huge family that if let loose at once would cause the Apocalypse, World War 3 and all nuclear power to blow up into the atmosphere. Simultaneously.

"YO! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT!"

I didn't even need to look at the caller ID to know it was my sister Nel. I then knew my dad was serious about getting me home for Christmas cause I was a sucker for my little sister just like all of my brothers.

"Yes Nel?"

He immediately jerked his ear away from the phone as the demon spawn that was his sister tried to rip his eardrums out.

"Why won't you come home Grimmy?! Everyone wants to see you. We all miss you, all you ever do is work, work, work! Have some fun. Plus I want to introduce to someone very important to me. And I really miss you." The last part was said so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"Nel I honestly don't have the time to take off of work. My clients can't really wait." I was lying through every pore of my being, I had finished all of my cases the day before and I was given 7 weeks of vacation that had accumulated over the past year. Being a 28 year-old lawyer wasn't fun and games but the pay was nice and I got to help people… I'm such a fucking woman sometimes.

"Grimmy please I promise it won't be all that horrible but please come home for Christmas it would mean a lot to me. Please?" I could actually hear her eyes watering and her lip quivering.

I paused.

More audible lip quivering.

"Well guess what? Turns out my client canceled this next two weeks. Looks like I'll be home for Christmas after all."

I am such a sap.

"YAY! Grimmy's coming home for Christmas!"

"Yea yea."

"THANK YOU! This means so much to me Grimmy. I love you ill see you at home!"

"Alrighty Nel"

Yup. Total sap.

*Comes out from rock. Looks around.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I proudly introduce smut! And a minxish Gin. Hope you guys like, it may seem rather short but the forecast is lemony... ;) Read on!

Christmas Eve

"Damn it! I need a fuck ton of alcohol 'fore I can tolerate any more of this shit!"

"Nnoi I think we can all second that brilliant observation."

You could taste the sarcasm rolling across the words.

"Starrk shouldn't you being worrying about Lilynette taking on Yammy?"

"He wouldn't hurt her. It's like she's a barracuda and he's a... a sea urchin. Just annoying. And something you must pee on."

"Beautiful metaphor right there."

"Shud up! Ya annoyin' bastard."

The family has changed. Ulquiorra was still his monotone stone like statue self. The heartless bastard.

Yammy surprisingly, was a principal at an elementary school who was married to a beautiful model Mila Rose and just adopted a little boy they named Kaname Tousen. It was never really discussed it was just that Mila Rose couldn't have children but Yammy didn't seem to mind and they were a cute family.

Gag.

Starrk was the vice president of our Father's company Espada Inc. Who made a million yen just by sleeping. His daughter Lilynette was a tiny blonde barracuda who was the result of a one night stand with a girl named Apache. Who also happens to be Mila Rose's assistant.

Drama Mama

Szayel was a kid genius graduated high school at the age of 13. Then received his degree in medicine. He suffered from ADD and a severe perfectionist disorder. Like no joke, he really had a problem. When he starts talking about how he is a god among mortals just walk away.

WALK. AWAY.

Yylfordt was hopelessly in love with Szayel and vice versa and none of us cared or judged them. Hell, we were all insane and if true love is your half-brother that's okay. He's Father's accountant. Plus he's by Father every day his own added bonus.

I see a new Tyler Perry movie coming.

Father a.k.a Aizen owned many companies but his baby was Espada Inc. It ranged from modeling agencies, sports managers, to business tycoons. It was the biggest company in Japan. He was still the biggest pervert alive. Honestly I don't know how Gin handles it. But we all know that Gin has Father wrapped around his fingers. Never once has his gaze wavered from the silver haired man. But even if it did Father would probably be shipped off to an all-female butch society.

Gin was a famous designer his trends always graced the covers of Vogue, Style Watch, Elle and Glamour. Celebrities around the world would wait years just to wear one of his designs. Just this last year his new jewelry collection opened up with a major success. His award winning piece 'Shinso' sold for over 3.2 million dollars. He also started an organization that used all of his charity and choice auctions funds to pay for counseling, homes, and schools for the underprivileged. His assistant/secretary/not-so-secret admirer Kira helped get the program off of its feet by recommending clients from his past company Wabiske. Kira was Yylfordt's best friend from elementary school. When Gin and Father were married Gin and his brood moved into our house. Later on that year when summer came around Kira came for a visit. He laid eyes on "Mother Gin" and fell in love at first sight. He came over every break after that. Of course Yylfordt figured it out but seriously, the kid had it bad. Aizen of course didn't see the harm in it. When I was about 15 I asked Father why he never said anything.

His answer was "No one can satisfy Gin like I can. That boy can always dream but in reality Gin is by my side and in my bed."

"Dad that is just gross."

Father turned around, smiled lecherously and winked then left the room. Which occupied his son's body that had passed out at the sheer unbeleiveability of it all and the maid Momo who passed out from blood loss.

Nel was always the angel of the family. Literally. When we were kids she would parade around the house in all white dress with paper mache wings with a glow stick as a halo. Adorable. When she was 9 she ran out in the middle of the street to get her ball and a car came around the corner. It was as if everything that day was moving in slow motion. Nnoitra was the closest and shielded her body with his. The car slammed into his side and he and Nel flew into the street. Nel's head made contact with the ground so hard that she was immediately knocked unconscious. Nnoitra had a shard of glass embedded into his left eye which they later became completely useless. He wears a white bandana to cover it up. Nel has a scar over the top of her nose but her 18th birthday she got it colored pink at a tattoo parlor. She still has all of us wrapped around her little finger.

Even Ulquiorra whose face I swear on everything that is the universe was made from marble. No joke the man has to expressions; Blank and blank. Control yourself. Please.

Nnoitra broke every record Japan has known about basketball. Even becoming the new face of all International Basketball. He is the star player for the Hueco Mundo Espadas which is just one of the many things that Father owns.

As for me, at the age of 25 I passed the bar exams with the highest score in the history of Las Noches University. I opened my own practice with help from my father. I manage all of the legal contracts for Nnoitra and some of his teammates. I handled Yammy and Mila Rose's adoption process and the custody of Lilynette for Starrk. All in all I'm the family's legal attorney. Which is a lot of fucking work. I've never seen so much paperwork. Good thing I have Shawlong, my secretary to help me with that otherwise I would be screwed. Did I tell him about the-

BAM!

My vision went black.

Starrk POV

I watched as Gin hit both Grimmjow and Nnoitra in the back of the head. I had no idea what they had planned but I was sure that Grimm and Nnoi were not going to be happy when they woke up.

I sighed and looked over to Gin, who was twirling in a circle and smiling to himself. You couldn't see his eyes, no one but Father ever did but I could tell that he was truly evil. But as long as I wasn't on the receiving end I didn't give a damn.

"Gin, you know if you wanted their attention you could do it the normal way."

Gin pouted. "Mah mah Starrk-kun don't concern yourself over small matters as this. It's just a surprise we have for our guests. "Gin winked and then motioned for me and Yammy to pick the boys up. Grabbing Grimmjow I hoisted him over my shoulder in a fireman's hold. Yammy did the same to Nnoitra.

We left the hall and went through a brown oak door into a cream and gold hallway. Gin was skipping and humming and I could tell that even Yammy was getting nervous. Gin motioned for us to stop at a glossy black door, he pulled out a key and led us inside the dark room.

Gin flipped the light switch and there standing in the middle of the room was father. Gin skipped over and sat himself in his lap. Aizen looked up from petting Gin's hair and nodded his head to the bed, where we deposited Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

I walked over to 'mother', gesturing to the bodies on the bed. "What are you planning to do?"

Aizen smirked and Gin started giggling. They looked at each and spoke simultaneously

"Spreading some Christmas cheer."

Grimmjow POV

My head was killing me. My whole body ached.

Wait what was I doing before this...

!

The Christmas party!

I looked around and noticed I was in a bed.

With Nnoitra.

Who was sleeping.

"AHHH! Holy shit! Nnoi!"

I punched him in the face, and leapt off the bed. My feet however got caught in the covers and I fell onto the floor. Nnoitra jerked up and looked at me with wide violet eyes. He started to cackle. Like a psychopath.

He was laughing so hard that no noise came out, he was just dry heaving while clapping his hands like a retarded seal. He pointed to me, which sent a whole nother round of cackling/. Glancing down I looked at myself and froze.

I was in a Santa suit.

I ran over to the mirror and grimaced at the reflection staring back at menthe suit was red with black trim fur. I had tight black pants with black combat boots. Turning around I noticed it was skin tight.

In the background I could hear Nnoitra getting up and heading towards what I presumed was the bathroom. Turning back to the mirror I still admired my reflection, until I heard a scream coming from the bathroom.

I ran over and threw open the door. Only for my eyes to become extremely close to popping out of their sockets.

Nnoitra was trembling. His tall frame wobbling, he reached out to touch the mirror only to recoil when he realized that the reflection was very real. Then I looked at Nnoitra's outfit.

He was dressed as an elf.

I started howling. This was just too rich.

He had on a red long sleeve shirt with black cuffs and a belt. His skin hugging tights were white and green striped. And on his feet were black elf shoes complete with bells.

"Quit laughin' ya fat man." He growled.

I arched an eyebrow. "Or what ya candy cane?"

Nnoitra lunged at me punching me in my jaw causing my head to snap back. Scowling I brought my foot up and swung, catching him right in the stomach. We started trading fists and kicks, until both of us were just too tired to continue.

We sat on the floor, Nnoitra leaning his back on the side of the bed and me laying on the overturned couch. There was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Gin and Father.

Gin started laughing when he saw us in the costumes, while Aizen just smirked.

"OI! What's going on? Why the hell are we in these getups?" Nnoitra barked.

Gin turned from where he was flipping the couch to its upright position. Clasping his hands behind his back he started to speak.

"Well ya see me an' Papa here decided that we were gonna do things a bit different this year. So in order for everyone to get tha fullest out of the party we decided to do a Secret Santa. And I chose you two ta help me out. So ya will deliver these gifts, alright?" Gin smiled. And not one of those happy-in the Christmas spirit-smiles but the one that said -if you don't do this I will personally make your life a living hell- kind of smile.

Nnoitra and I gulped and then glanced at each other.

"Che." Nnoitra grunted while I nodded.

Gin clapped his hands. "Yay! Alright, now first don't worry. I was the one who bought the gifts. So here is the bag. And here is the hat full of numbers now-"

"What tha hell we needa bag of numbers for?" Nnoitra barked.

Gin smiled again, sending shivers down my spine. "Well Nnoitra if ya woulda let me finished ya woulda known. Now as I was saying, when everyone arrived they got a number. One card adds up to the number a person has nut no card is the same. They are each other's secret Santa. When they find their "match" they will come up to you two and ya will give them their presents. There not so hard!"

I just glanced at Father who just shrugged. His body language was screaming. 'Just do as he says and the world will keep spinning until tomorrow.' I sighed and looked at Nnoi who was still talking to Gin. Probably repeating some stuff.

After a few more minutes of talking Gin and Aizen walked to the door. Aizen held the door opened while Gin turned to us. "Don't forget to wear ya hats!" He giggled. The door closed and Nnoitra and I were alone again.

Walking over to the table I picked up the white bag that was stuffed to the point I thought it would burst. Throwing it over my shoulder I glanced at Nnoitra who was glaring at his hat, complete with giant elf ears, as if he was expecting Satan to crawl out of it.

"Put the damn thing on so we can finish this already." I growled

Nnoitra huffed and slammed the hat on his head. Grabbing mine I did the same. Walking to the door both of us knew.

This was going to be an absolute blast... Ho Ho Ho...

2 hours later

I sighed, there was only two more presents left in the bag. The party had died down and only a handful of people were left.

Yammy and Starrk left when the kids started complaining. Well it was only Lilynette but the brat. Could. Bitch. I thought she never would shut up. Father and Gin already had their present, which for the life of me I didn't want to go near. All I know is that Gin a more sadistic grin than usual and Father was looking quite pale.

Ulquiorra and his match left a while back. His match was a short, thin man with big grey eyes, dark hair and a meek personality. What there relationship was, I didn't want to know, but at least the damn statue was smiling.

Szayel and Yylfordt left after receiving their presents. Both of which were antique mirrors... Great, now the whole world can be suffocated by their narcissism.

Neliel introduced me to her girlfriend Hallibel. The woman was the complete opposite of my sister but hey opposites attract. She seemed really happy. I actually had to smile at her childish antics. They never get old.

Nnoitra was still pissed. His hat kept falling into his face, his tights were itchy and he hadn't had a drink since we started the Secret Santa. We hadn't met our matches left so we assumed that they were still here but I sure as hell wish they would hurry up. I already had my present wrapped in blue and orange wrapping sitting beside me. It had the numbers '15' and '6' labeled on the top. I wish the night was over already, my ass is numb from sitting on this throne like chair and I needed a drink.

A pair of black boot heels invaded my vision. Going up I saw mile long legs wearing black stockings, slim hips cinched together by a big black belt and red dress. If you could call the scrap of garment that. Looking up I saw one of the most beautiful creature to ever walk the planet. He had a thin jaw, high cheekbones, a straight and slim nose and molten chocolate eyes, surrounded by thick blonde eyelashes. He had long traffic cone colored hair that was covered by a white and red Santa hat.

His eyes were hooded, and his tongue peeked out to wet pretty pink lips. He looked straight into my eyes and in the silkiest tenor he stated.

"Well, you always check twice so I'm sure I'm on "your" naughty list."

I was as hard as diamond. The kid was sex on heels, a fucking lightning bolt.

He held up a white piece of paper with '15' written on it. Oh, shit. "Are you my 'match' Santa?" He purred. His voice was doing things that should be illegal in every mother fucking country in the world.

I grinned ferally. Looks like the cat got the cream and the canary." Well if you come sit on my lap, I'm sure I have a special gift just for you." Shifting in my chair, he sat down. His tight and pert ass sitting right over my cock. I knew he could feel it.

He giggled. "Well is that a candy cane or are you just excited to see me?"

"Listen up mistletoe, what do you want for Christmas?" I was reveling in this. The kid was fucking hot. All thought processes were now being taken over by the stiff length between my legs.

"Well Santa I've always wanted a pony. You know. I love a good long, hard ride." Swiveling his hips, I groaned. He was going to be in my bed for tonight and every night from now on. I wouldn't let him leave. Well... he wouldn't be able to. Not after I'm through with him.

Glancing to my left I noticed Nnoitra being approached by a blonde in white. A giant grin glued on his face. Well look who got lucky.

I was wrenched away from my thoughts as a hand worked its way down my chest. Looking up I saw 'mistletoe's' eyes darkened with unrestrained lust. His full pink lips set in a pout. "You never gave me my present Santa. I've been a real bad boy this year."

"Well we should fix that now shouldn't we?" Reaching down I grabbed the box. Tearing it open. I hit the fucking jackpot. Inside was a pair of candy cane striped handcuffs, a leather crop, a silk scarf and a big bottle of lube. Picking up my 'presents' I picked the boy up bridle style. "Are you interested in seeing the North Pole mistletoe?" I challenged.

Brown eyes were so dark they were almost black. He nipped at my neck and moaned. The sound shooting straight to my already painfully hard cock. "Yes, please Santa. Besides I think your brother is going to take real good care of my friend."

Grinning like the devil I carried 'mistletoe' into the private elevators and to my hotel suite.

"Grimmjow"

He looked up from where he was sucking on my neck. "Hm?"

I husked. "The name is Grimmjow. You'll be screaming it later." He shivered in my arms.

"Ichigo." Came the soft reply. Heh.

Strawberry.

I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to ruin any chance of bedding the fire headed cutie. Fumbling with the lock, I kicked the door open practically throwing Ichigo on my bed, he bounced twice before grabbing onto the grey and black duvet.

He spread his legs. Creamy peached skin being bared to my eyes. Oh... Fuck Me. He had on black garters with crotch less panties. My smile threatened to break my face. He had a dark blush staining his cheeks and the tips of his ears. His breathing was labored and I could see he was already hard and dripping with precum.

I locked the door. Taking off my shirt and boots leaving me clad in the black pants, I prowled over to the delicious strawberries and cream dessert waiting on my bed.

POV

Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo as if he was a little baby lamb and Grimmjow was the panther that ate the big bad wolf. His skin was flushed from the three bowls of sake he drank at the party and the uninhibited arousal that was running rampant through his veins.

Ichigo spread his legs even wider, more than ready to be fucked by Grimmjow. He looked like a man who was fast, and oh so hard. A purebred seme who would fuck him through the floor. While Ichigo was the simpering uke who couldn't wait for the rug burns.

Grimmjow palmed Ichigo's legs, unbuckling his heels and kissing every inch of the mile long limbs. He nibbled, licked and teased, marking him as his possession. And boy did Ichigo want to be owned.

"Grimmjow..." Lust thick in Ichigo's voice. Grimmjow smiled like a shark. The lights glinting off of his perfectly white teeth. He flipped Ichigo over, baring his ass to Grimmjow's face. Slipping the panties off of his body, Ichigo's arousal was freed from its confinement.

He palmed the erection making the boy cry out. Stroking his length, he smeared the precum that was running down the shaft and palmed the smooth twin weights below. The boy was completely hairless. But Grimmjow knew the curtain matched the drapes. Ichigo bucked his arousal into his hands and moaned.

"Nngh! Oh godohgodohgod. That feelsssss... shit." Ichigo was writhing on the bed. Grinning Grimmjow grabbed the box from the floor. He took out the handcuffs, the riding crop and the lube. A piece of paper fell out and fluttered to the floor. But it was ignored in favor of ravishing the orange headed man in the bed.

Ichigo was rubbing his achingly hard cock against the duvet. Desperate for some kind of friction. He turned on his back and palmed his cock, groaning at the sensation. He stroked his cock faster and faster, feeling his release coming for him. He reached down and teased his entrance with his other hand, the tips of his fingers teasing the puckered flesh. Slipping a finger in, he felt his walls clench around the intruder. Sucking it in deeper.

Grimmjow turned around after getting his toys in order. He almost fell to his knees at the beautiful and delicious sight before him. Ichigo was jerking himself of and fingering his ass. Oh God was trying to kill him. He walked over and grabbed Ichigo's cock by the base, effectively postponing his release.

Ichigo made a strangled noise. Grabbing his hands Grimmjow pinned them above his head and handcuffed him. Ichigo whined and sawed his legs together trying to get some friction. Grimmjow spread his legs open and teased his entrance with the crop. "You're already so wet down here. All that from having your cock rubbing against your panties. Such a naughty boy." Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo was shaking uncontrollably. He wanted Grimmjow, no he needed him. By the size of the tent in the boxers Grimmjow would most definitely deliver. He felt the crop brushing his entrance and he cantered his hips back. A blindfold was placed over his eyes. With his sight cut off, everything was amplified by a hundred fold.

Grimmjow's hot breathe coasting the nape of his neck, the feel of the leather some small type of relief against his sensitive body, and the cold metal of the handcuffs pressing against his wrists. He whimpered when he felt the weight of the bed shift.

'Grimmjow wouldn't leave would he? Did he forget something? What if-'

Slash.

The sting of the crop digging into Ichigo's thighs jerked him away from his thoughts.

Slash.

Ichigo moaned the feel of that buttery smooth leather against his soft, peached skin was driving him crazy with lust.

. .

Grimmjow brought the crop down over and over again. Covering the boy's peachy skin in red welts. It was such a pretty picture, seeing Ichigo blindfolded, restrained and moving his body towards the crop. His skin flushed and covered in welts. He was marking this boy as his. The boy wouldn't want anyone besides him by the time he was done with him.

After he was satisfied, Grimmjow flipped the boy on his back. Ichigo's arousal was overflowing with his fluids. He flicked it lightly, Ichigo hissed and his stomach contracted. A glint of silver caught Grimmjow's eye. In the middle of his belly button was a chain with a strawberry hanging on it. He grinned.

Cute.

Ichigo felt Grimmjow's whole demeanor change. He reached over and undid the handcuffs from his behind his back, situating them in the front. He grabbed Ichigo's arms and started walking. Ichigo's legs stung and protested the quick movements. But he followed Grimmjow to the black couch. Grimmjow jumped out of his pants.

If there was a world record, Grimmjow would have broken it.

Standing Grimmjow cocked his legs open a part, guiding Ichigo to settle in front of him. Kneeling on the floor, Ichigo felt the heat of the monstrous cock waving in front of his face.

"Suck."

Good thing he didn't have a gag reflex.

The sheer authority of Grimmjow's voice had Ichigo wrapping his lips around the thick appendage. He moaned at the slightly bitter but salty taste, and the musky scent that was purely Grimmjow. Taking inch by inch into his mouth. Ichigo worked his way down until he felt his nose touching blue pubic hairs.

Sticking his tongue out he fondled Grimmjow's balls. The hand in his hair tightened painfully but that only made Ichigo's cock harder. Reaching up he raked his fingers across washboard abs and muscular thighs. Grimmjow groaned, viewing this as encouragement. Ichigo began to bob his head, swallowing around the thick length in his throat.

"Oh fuck! Ichigo. Sshhitt." Grimmjow's guttural voice rang out across the room. The kid was a fucking demon. He was swallowing him whole and that was no small feat. Grabbing the orange strands with both hands, Grimmjow fucked the kid's mouth. Thrusting in and out, he felt his balls tighten and the boy's mouth opened up wider, the hot wet cavern swallowing him up. He looked up as if begging him to go faster.

Grimmjow ripped Ichigo's mouth off his cock. Sitting down on the couch he opened his legs, and stroked his cock while looking at Ichigo's swollen lips, pink stained cheeks and the red silk blindfold blocking his sight. He reached to undo the tie and let it fall to the ground. Sharp azure eyes met hazy, dazed honey brown ones.

"C'mere mistletoe."

Ichigo climbed onto Grimmjow's lap and straddled his hips. Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders he offered his lips, which Grimmjow reciprocated ferociously. Grimmjow's tongue delved into Ichigo's mouth, mapping out the warm cavern. The thick muscle caressed Ichigo's causing him to buck forward and moan. Hissing, Grimmjow decided he was tired of waiting.

Grabbing the bottle of lube he coated his fingers. Positioning his slippery fingers to Ichigo's entrance he slid one in. They both groaned. Tight, wet, hot walls confined Grimmjow's finger. His cock jumped at the thought of being engulfed in the same heat.

Ichigo was moaning like a bitch in heat. He rocked back in forth on Grimmjow's thick and rough fingers. When he had three fingers in he made a 'come hither' motion. Ichigo's back arched and his head flew back.

"Oh my fucking god, oh shit-nnn...nah G- Grimmmm." Ichigo cursed as Grimmjow attacked his prostate mercilessly,"N-no, no,no stop. Grimm. I can't..."

"Yes you can baby, look at you. You're being so good." Grimmjow soothed. Slipping his fingers out, he slicked up his throbbing arousal impatient for the promise of that wet heat wrapped around his cock.

Grimmjow gripped his cock as Ichigo lowered himself. Using Grimmjow's wide shoulders for balance. He got halfway down, when Ichigo started whimpering.

"Grimmm oh shit...ngh It's too much...Y-You're to big...Oh god." Ichigo's eyes were shut and he was shaking.

Gripping creamy hips Grimmjow helped Ichigo lower himself the rest of the way. "You're so fucking good baby. Good boys get lots of presents. Look at that you already did it."

Rubbing soothing circles on the bottom of Ichigo's spine, Grimmjow cursed. Even after stretching him for a good ten minutes Ichigo was still virgin tight. Groaning Grimmjow ordered Ichigo to move when he was ready.

"Ichi come on baby, ya gotta start movin'" Glazing brown eyes looked at him. Planting his feet firmly Ichigo started grinding, swiveling and bouncing his hips. Grimmjow was sure he had been a stripper in a past life.

Ichigo's eyes flew open. The thick cock inside of him, splitting him open. But oh it felt so fucking good. He bounced on Grimmjow's cock, faster and faster desperate for Grimmjow to hit that bundle of nerves.

Grimmjow had never been more turned on in his life. The most beautiful and sexiest man alive was bouncing on his cock. His arousal slapping Grimmjow in the stomach. But what really did him in was Ichigo's face. His cheeks were stained so red it might be permanent. Hazy half lidded eyes stared at him through fluttering lashes and his bright orange hair bounced in rhythm with his body.

Pistoning his hips once he watched Ichigo's stomach contract. His panting and moaning was working Grimmjow up and over the edge. His face twisted in pleasure. Grimmjow grabbed his legs and dropped them both to the floor.

He began to piston his hips. His thick cock going in and out of the tight wet heat that engulfed him. It swallowed him up, eager to accept each thrust but reluctant to let it retreat.

"Fuck you have such a greedy little boy pussy. Dontcha?" Grimmjow growled. He lifted Ichigo's legs to his shoulders, bending him in half. Pounding him into the expensive Persian rug. The angle caused him to slam right into Ichigo's prostate.

"Oh shit! Grimmjow... Grimm I-I'm gonna... gonna...nnn" Grimmjow wanted to see the boy cum without being touched. Ichigo started thrashing, and muttering unintelligible phrases. It was so fucking hot. He wanted to record it and set it up as his ringtone.

Ichigo was stalling right before tumbling over a huge cliff. He wanted so badly to cum, but he just couldn't. He needed something. He whimpered. Grimmjow sensing his distress leaned down and nibbled on his ear.

"Come Ichigo. Let it all out." Grimmjow whispered.

Ichigo's spine arched with such force, Grimmjow thought it would break. Screaming, Ichigo came untouched. His hot cum splattering on his stomach, his chest and some on his face. His nails digging painfully into Grimmjow's back.

Grimmjow moaned at the feeling of the already tight channel, spasming as he watched Ichigo's eyes roll back into his head. Snarling, he felt his own release shooting down his spine. Shoving himself deep inside Ichigo one last time as he came. Thick ropes of hot cum, coated Ichigo's walls. When he pulled out, it gushed out running down his thighs.

He fingered Ichigo, grabbing up some of the milky white cream and pressed his fingers to Ichigo's lips. "C'mon Ichi ya gotta drink some milk." His voice gravelly.

Sucking on the appendages lewdly, he slurped and sucked until not a single drop of cum remained. Ichigo shuddered, and let the fingers go with a soft pop.

After untangling, Grimmjow grabbed the key to the handcuffs, unlocking it, he rubbed Ichigo's wrists which had almost been rubbed raw. He walked to the bathroom and ran some hot water in the giant Jacuzzi styled bathtub. Picking up Ichigo's very sleepy form, he deposited him between his spread legs.

Grimmjow washed their bodies and their hair with the vanilla scented soap and shampoo. Making sure his lover was squeaky clean, he dried them and tucked them both in. When he reached over flip off the switch, he saw a white piece of paper.

Merry Christmas Grimmjow! From Gin and Aizen.

P.S. Strawberries are always better fresh.

Chuckling quietly to himself Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Merry Christmas Ichigo." Throwing a possessive arm around the smaller male, he held him close to his chest.

He fell into the best sleep he had had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for smut!!!!!! The next chapter will be up after a post the next chapter of Prey, if you haven't read it please check it out? Thank you guys you're all so awesome  
> \- SpiceyIceey out!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think??? Comment Please My muse will kill me if I don't get any reviews please don't let the witch kill me I'll write more porn :) Deal?


End file.
